It is known that pyrotechnic mixtures of tungsten, barium chromate and potassium perchlorate are used in delay compositions with long delays. Depending on the composition and grain size of the tungsten, delays between 0.1 and 2 seconds per millimeter of composition depth are achieved therewith (see Ellern, Military and Civilian Pyrotechnics, 1968, pages 201 to 203).
When the delays are longer than 0.8 s/mm of composition depth, these compositions no longer satisfy all of the requirements such compositions must today meet. These compositions, for example, no longer burn perfectly if they are exposed to temperatures of -50.degree. C. or if they are subjected to mechanical stress such as vibration, impact, shock or rotation. Under these conditions a high percentage of ignition failures results.